Unknown to who she really was
by youralwaysmine
Summary: mandy falls for gabby while they are on set for a tv show their characters fall in love aswell as them theirselves


A/N I don't own S.O.N, only the story line and extra characters.  
all comments are welcome, all suggestions are also welcome I have had a lot of time away from the writing scenes but I have had this idea in my head for a long time.

**Mandy's p.o.v****  
**" Mandy you have 5 minutes until your due on set" ahh its show time I say to myself.

"yep I will be there in a sec just finishing off my hair" it's 10pm dark and cold I'm going to shoot my scene with gabby, gabby has been one of the most kindest people I know that's on set, I mean matt and the others are great but I just connect with gabby.

" 2 minutes Mandy" ohh gees I'm coming. One thing I have learnt about playing one of the main actors in this show is it consists of early morning starts and late night finishes I hardly get time to myself to explore Kent.

ok let me explain a few bits about myself and my life. I'm Amanda Musgrave and I'm from Scotland I have a twinny were so close its unreal, I still have both my parents, I'm 21, and engaged to my boyfriend of 2 years. we moved pretty fast into our relationship but to me it couldn't be going any better.

" Mandy its time lets go gabby is on set" ok its show time now

walking onto set I see gabby looking gorgeous I must admit she has to be the most gorgeous woman I've seen.

"hey hey good looking" I knew her response will be 'hey hey sexy'

"hey hey sexy pants" okkk that's different but I was close

"well well time has come for that all round famous kiss..(haha)..you had your mint?" I joke around with gabby

" I have indeed you better have too I don't want to be kissing someone with garlic breath specially after you eating what you have" she laughs but then cries out 'ouch' as I punch her arm

" oi that hurt trouble, come on its time" so we walk over to the car

" ok girls so what we wants is Ashley pulling up next to Spencer as she is walking along the road with Carmen… ok places people… andddd.. action"

"hey Spencer, Carmen" Ashley in her convertible pulls over to talk to Spencer

"hey ash, what's up?" Ashley thinks Spencer is looking really gorgeous in that low cut top and short skirt as she leans on the car to talk to ashley, Ashley's eyes drop to Spencer's chest.

"I..I..I erm wanted to ask if you will come with me to watch aid and glen play there game this Friday ya no moral support? for the guys obviously and erm Carmen u can come along to?" ashley knew that asking carmen to come to will make it look less obvious that ashley just wants a reason to sit close to spencer without looking desperate.

as spencer looks over to carmen who shrugs her shoulders spencer looks back at ashley and where her eyes were previously with a tiny grin on her face she replies back

" yea we would love to…but me and carm were going to have a friday night in sorry ash, maybe next time" as soon as spencer replied she could see the disappointed look in Ashley's face.

" oh erm yea that's fine… I was going to go clubbing with aiden after the game anyway so its not a problem but I really got to go I erm.. I gotta go. sorry babbling on now" ashley tried to hide her face turning a red colour by putting on her over sized sun glasses looking at spencer and carmen one last time " bye spencer, carmen"

ashley drove off fully aware off the scene unfolding behind her she pulls over up the road and watches the scene unfold.

"spencer, why did you tell ashley we had something planned when we don't you know that I am out with my friends, god why don't you ever listen to me" carmen was now showing the signs off spencer pissed her off

" I'm sorry carmen but I didn't know what else to say I know you don't like me hanging with ashley" spencer was now scared as she knew that carmen has a very strong disliking to ashley

" no Spence.. no I don't ffs could you not see her face drop when you told her we had plans, she likes you Spence she was looking at your chest most off the time you were talking but your to blonde and stupid to see this and then you wonder why me YOUR GIRLFRIEND DON'T WANT YOU TO HANG WITH HER FOR GOD SAKE SPENCER" carmen was now in full on anger mode and it was not looking good from where ashley was parked she could hear the last part very clearly. but she did not expect to see what happened next

"carmen don't be silly she don't fancy me, she just…" spencer never got to finish what she was about to say due to Carmen's hand coming in contact with Spencer's face. Ashley had seen enough she turnt the car around and sped down the road while driving ashley shouts out

" HOW FUCKING DARE YOU HIT HER" ashley was now right up in Carmen's face with spencer behind her

" ash leave it please just get in your car and…"

"no spencer I wont this bitch just hit you now get in my car and stay there.. go.. NOW" spencer did as she was told she started walking towards Ashley's car when out off nowhere a cars horn went off followed by screeching off tyres

" SPENCERR…NOOOO…" Ashley ran as fast as she could just in time to push Spencer out way and landing on the floor on top off spencer, their faces inches apart both could feel each others hearts racing. Ashley was the first to pull away from their intense stare.

"I..I erm..yea" ashley got off spencer and put her hand out for spencer to grab it "sorry about that but if I hadn't have came over and pushed you, you would have been under that car, you could be on that floor dead I don't know what I would have done if I lost you spen.." ashley was cut off by spencer shouting

"ASHLEY STOP… look ok im sorry I didn't look where I was going but im safe you saved me so stop rambling on please." ashley stopped as she was shocked from spencer shouting at her. just as ashley was about to speak she remembered the reason they were here carmen. At this ashley now saw red but as she turnt around to have a right go at carmen she noticed carmen was nowhere in site.

"wow what a nice girlfriend you have spencer you nearly get killed and she leaves not bothering to see how you are…come on lets get you back to mine clean you up as your bleeding" ashley was for sure not going to forget what had happened she would get her revenge on carmen for hurting her spence like that.

"no ash its fine ill walk home"

"erm no.. no way your coming back to my place to get cleaned up"

spencer did as she was told on ther way to ashleys house not one word was spoken, ashley was concentraiting on the road while spencer well was just staring out the window. when they arrived spencer got out the car as fast as she could, which made ashley wonder what hers and carmens row was really about.

"cor spence wait up no need to rush off we are here" ashley tries to lighten up the mood but failing epically.

as they entre they head into the bedroom to get spencer a top she had blood all down it, ash walks into her walk in walldrobe and pull out one off her large footie tops so spence can put it on while she washes her top.

"here take this ill wash your top. ill be right back ok" with that ashley left to make her and spence a cuppa. as she walk upstairs trying to calm herself down a bit as shes really p!ssed off with carmen she forgets spence is getting changed and walks into her room

"oh sh!t sorry spence I.. ill come back in sec.." ash started to walk away as there is spence standing in her bra but one thing ash couldn't help is stand and stare at the abs on spence.

"ash no its fi..have I got something on me" as spence paniks looking for something on herself

"no.. no its just ..wow you have amazing abs spence" both spencer and ashley blush at the comment, looking away she hears spencer laughing

"ash seriously its fine, but you had me for a second there" as ash starts to walk towards spencer she puts their teas on the table and carries on walking towards spencer

"spencer you..you know that I like you its no big secret, but I cant help but want to kiss you and I know its not the right time beca…" with that spencer puts her finger on ashleys lips

"shhh… I know what you mean ask I want to aswell but you know that I cant because im still with carmen" ashley looks down she wishes that she could be that person that spencer called her girlfriend.

"ash..look at me its not that I don't want to you know that but I love carm, yea she gets angry but she really is a nice person ash she really is" spencer knows that ashley don't wanna hear it but she needs to tell her

"spence how can she be a nice person she hits you and calls you names spence and I know it aint the first time shes hit you..come on spence..please stop lying to me I know that you aint really that happy"

spencer knew that ashley is right

" I no..but ash… I cant leave her she will more then likely come after you not me you ash because she will think I finished it with her for you"

deep down spencer new that she wanted ashley but knew that it would cause so much trouble…spencer looked at ashley who was now walking closer to her.. her breath hitched

"spence I don't care.. I.. I love…your skirt…oh heck who am I kidding spencer… I.. I love you" ashley then just closed the gap and kissed spencer

at first spencer just stood there dumfolded but then kisses ashley back. after what seemed like ages spencer pulled away.

"Aaand cut… well done girls lets call that a night its now 12pm"

few im glad that scene is over and done with for today. I walk off in the direction of my caravan where my boyfriend james is. I was really dreading the kiss Ive never kissed a girl in my life before and yet here I am kissing my best mate on set.

"hey mands wait up" I look behind to see gabby running after me

"hey gabs whats up?" she has a look off worry within her eyes

"I erm was wondering if you fancy getting a bite to eat.. ya no if you want to its been a long day and well a hard scene to film" I was concidering it but then thought better not as I got this rele bad erge to kiss gabby but as gabby not spencer.

"erm not tonight gabs sorry I have james with me tonight ya no we don't get to spend much time together as were always filming..but can I ask you something quickly" I don't know why im going to ask her this but I need to ask her

"erm sure whats up" I pull gabby away from everyone

"look I could off read it totally wrong but do you feel any different after that kiss I mean its not like we shared it as mandy and gabby but like yea you know?"

"erm yea I know what you mean to be honest with you mand I think that there will be a lot off kissing going on between us..well ash and spence because I think spence is in fact in love with ash" gabby for some reason goes red in the face like I don't know wot it is but something she just sed has embarressed her.

"yea that's what I though and obviously ashley loves spencer so yea just you make sure you eat mints trouble I wont kiss you with garlic either (haha) anyway I gotta go james is waiting for me" I walk forward and hug gabby it's a little longer then what our hugs usually are but I think nothing off it

"bye mand"

"bye gabs" as she walks off I cant help but take a good look at gabby what has this kiss done to me im looking at her like I shouldn't do. as I turn to go see my boyfriend james was there with a pissed off look on his face

"what is going on with you two hmm and don't tell me nothing" sh!t sh!t sh!t


End file.
